


All the Stars in the Sky (pale in comparison to you)

by the9muses



Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Again, Agents of fluff, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, and there may or may not be a proposal, but this time it's Huntingbird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9muses/pseuds/the9muses
Summary: Hunter wakes up in the middle of the night and Bobbi isn't where she was when he fell asleep.Written to save myself from checking the news.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995853
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	All the Stars in the Sky (pale in comparison to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff Bingo 2020, Huntingbird + Stargazing  
> I wrote this to stop myself from obsessively checking the results every other second. We aren't going to know for a while, guys. Here's some fluff for you ❤  
> If you're not from America and you're reading this, can I come live with you?

When Hunter woke up, Bobbi wasn’t where she was when he’d fallen asleep. Her sleeping bag was gone too, and a bit of panic began to creep in.

“Bob?” he called, hand drifting to where he’d left the gun. 

“Out here,” came the soft reply. He unzipped the door to the tent and ducked outside, the cool, crisp night air hitting his face. Bobbi was lying on the ground, staring up at the sky with a look of quiet awe on her face. She turned to look at him, smiling, and stretched out her hand. “I couldn’t sleep, so I came out here,” she explained. Hunter stepped toward her and took her hand. The minute he did, she yanked him downwards so that he was lying next to her. “That’s better,” she murmured, before turning her face back up to the sky. 

“So… what’re you looking for?” he asked after a few moments of silence. She shrugged.

“Well, I’m trying to figure out how the hell some of these constellations ended up being what they are. I don’t see a single dragon-looking collection of stars.” 

“So you’re looking for Draco?” Hunter asked. She looked at him in surprise.

“How did you know that?” 

“Harry Potter.” 

Bobbi laughed. “I should have known. But anyway,” she said, pointing up at the sky, “those stars—you see the three ones, all in a row—those are a belt of some kind. It’s that guy who killed a bunch of small animals so Artemis killed him. Or maybe it was Gaia? I can’t remember. Anyway, that’s his belt. Supposedly there’s supposed to be more of the constellations, but I’ve never been able to tell which stars it is.” 

“Your knowledge of constellations is truly incredible.” 

“Thanks. The other one I know is the upside-down lady who was vain so she’s upside-down. Oh, and the gourd. The ladle. The… damn it, I can’t remember.” 

“It’s the big dipper.” 

“Oh. As you can probably tell, I’ve never studied astronomy.” 

“I never would have guessed!” Hunter teased her, and she laughed again before falling silent.   
They lay together in a comfortable silence, looking up at the stars. 

“There are so many,” Bobbi said at last. “Millions and billions of stars out there. And it really makes you think that, in the scope of it all, we’re just two people out of billions. Out of such a big universe, with so many stars and so many galaxies and honest-to-god aliens and… I don’t know. It’s terrifying and beautiful and incredible.” 

“You’re quite the philosopher, Bob. I’m impressed.” 

Bobbi whacked him on the shoulder playfully. 

“You know, my mum always used to say that to the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world,” Hunter murmured, turning to look at Bobbi, “and I never really knew how true that was until I met you.” Hunter could swear that Bobbi had tears in her eyes. It was probably just a trick of the light, though.

“You’re acting sweeter than usual,” Bobbi whispered, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

“Are you crying?”

Bobbi shook her head. “No, I’m not. I’m— fuck. I’m crying.” 

“Should… should I feel bad?” 

“No, no, it’s just. I don’t know. I love you. More than I thought was possible.”

“Marry me.” It came out of nowhere, and Hunter barely realized what he was saying until he said it. 

It was even more surprising when Bobbi nodded and said, “Yes. Yeah, I… yes.” She tightened her grip on his hand and smiled. “Well, now that we’ve settled that, I’m going to show you more constellations.” She pointed up at the sky. “Now that… that is a very wonky snake.” Hunter started laughing, and Bobbi joined in, and soon neither of them could stop. 

Everything was perfect, and there was nothing to do but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: A few parts of this convo were actually inspired by a conversation I had with my dad while we were watching the Perseids meteor shower this past August. (not the romantic parts obviously, but the parts about how the world is big)
> 
> I love you guys  
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
